Geek love
by pinta08
Summary: Jesse and suze bothe geeks! What happens in a chemistry! Warning extremely cheesy stuff!


Hi! I recently found a Hindi poem which made me laugh so hard that i had to write a story around it.

I have translated the poem so hopefully you get the gist. :))

(A/N: none of these characters or the poem in the middle belongs to me enjoy!)

(JPOV)

I walked into the lab.

And instantly my heart started pounding in my chest. I dropped my gaze and got back to doing what I was here for. But every few seconds my gaze would flicker to her, causing a surge of adrenaline to speed my heart rate.

There was no other explanation for it, the chemicals inside me churned my emotions to a high, and it could be only one thing. LOVE.

_Na chemistry hoti na love hota_

_(If chemistry didn't exist love would never had occurred)_

As I titrated the chemicals in front of me, our eyes met and instantly I felt a shiver of excitement pass through my body. Her face was beautiful, her eyes lit like shining emeralds as they caught the light. Her small slender face composed to perfection and her nose balanced her heavy frames.

_Na Chmistry hoti na main Student hota Na ye Lab hoti Na Ye Accident Hota Abhi Practical main ayee nazar Ek Larki Sundar thi Naak Us ki Test Tube Jaisi_

_(If chemistry didn't exist then, I wouldn't be a student _

_This lab wouldn't exist and this accident would not have happened_

_At this moment in this practical I noticed a girl_

_Her nose was beautiful like a test tube)_

(SPOV)

He walked into the lab looking hot as usual. His pants fit him snugly ending perfectly well above his waist and the tucked checked shirt did a great job of showing off his amazing olive complexion, but a poor job of hiding his sculpted body (not that I'm complaining). His chocolate brown eyes had my body instantly releasing endorphins. He was _my _eye candy. Watching him carry out his experiment was even better. The way his biceps flexed had me getting light headed, as if his presence reduced the oxygen affinity of my haemoglobin.

And his handsome face remained within my vision wherever I turned as if he was as abundant as nitrogen in the minutes ticked on the chemistry between us increased. Our feelings fizzing madly on the surface like sodium with then our eyes met. I could feel my heart swell. He stopped his experiment and walked over to my bench. His eyes fixed on me as he made his way over.

"Hello Susannah" his silky voice made my heart flutter.

"Hello Jesse"

_Baton main us ki glucose ki mithas thi,Sanson main ester ki khushboo bhi saath thi_

_( Her voice was as sweet as glucose,Her breaths were laced with the essence of ester)_

He stepped closer. His eyes not moving from mine.

_Ankhon se jhalakta tha kuch is tharah ke pyar,Bin piye hi ho jata hai alcohol ka khumar._

_(Her eyes bore such love that with one glance you were intoxicated without having to drink any alcohol)_

His Face inches from mine he leaned forwards his soft lips drew closer to mine as my eyes fluttered shut i leant forwards... A spark ignited within me like magnesium was burning the glow grew hotter as i waited for what was coming,Our lips were millimetres away from each other

*clink*

Our glasses hit, pushing themselves into our faces, our enzyme product to site reaction was interfered by an inhibiter.

_Nararain milli, reaction huaKuch is tarah Love ka production hua_

_(Our eyes met, a reaction started and along the lines Love was produced)_

My face flushed as did his. He fumbled and then collected himself. With a determined glint in his eye he removed his spectacles and threw them over his shoulder. With a quick swipe I followed suite and the simultaneously we lunged greedily at each other lips. The first contact catalyzed numerous reactions all bubbling at once overloading our emotions. I couldn't get enough of the sensation my greed growing.

I felt his hunger grow too.

And now that I'm with you I must say that

"Each action has an equal and positive reaction"

OMG i have to say that is the cheesiest thing i have never written! Geeky too lol!!

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
